Night Rising
by AvalonXNaruto
Summary: Life will break you. Nobody can protect you from that, and living alone won't either, for solitude will also break you with its yearning. You have to love. You have to feel. It is the reason you are here on earth. You are here to risk your heart. You are here to be swallowed up. Or Selina has a plan to take over Gotham and she can't do it without a bit of help.


"Life will break you. Nobody can protect you from that, and living alone won't either, for solitude will also break you with its yearning. You have to love. You have to feel. It is the reason you are here on earth. You are here to risk your heart. You are here to be swallowed up. And when it happens that you are broken, or betrayed, or left, or hurt, or death brushes near, let yourself sit by an apple tree and listen to the apples falling all around you in heaps, wasting their sweetness. Tell yourself you tasted as many as you could." -Louise Erdric

Penguin was losing his mind after Gallivan kidnapped his mother. Meetings with him had all but stopped for Cat. If he wanted something done than he sent Butch as a messenger. Paranoid flightless bird.

That's what makes this meeting so special. It was just a Cat and a Bird in a hidden room in a dingy apartment complex deep in the Narrows. He began squawking about a new mission. One that only she could accomplish. Get Bruce Wayne on their side, or at the very least make sure he isn't a threat.

"And if he is a threat than you'll kill him?" She tapped her fingers on wooden table between them.

"Clever girl, Fish got that right."

"And if I don't?" Cat sighed. She knew the answer.

"You both die."

"Fine." She hissed. "But, double my payment. This is far riskier than getting some trinket or other such item."

"Deal."

With that she left and headed straight to the manor. She needed to discuss this with Bruce. She hated the need to share information, but part of her had always planned for something like this and she needed his help.

Cat flew across the Gotham skyline; stating in the shadows and making sure she wasn't followed. However, that wasn't likely considering there weren't too many people in the city with her type of parkour mastery.

She finally reached the manor and scaled the drainage pipe up to the window she usually entered. It had been a while since she saw the billionaire boy and even with his back turned, which gave her a moment to collect her nerves, she could tell he had gotten a bit taller. Bruce carried himself differently.

He clicked off the television, which was broadcasting the news of the new Mayor, and turned in her direction.

"What do you have against the front door?" He began to walk towards her and like a magnet she began to do the same. She was always pulled to him, even before they were officially introduced.

"Nothing, it's the ape that opens it. Him I could live without." Her voice was soft, sincere.

"I haven't seen you in a month." Bruce's voice held an echo of longing for her. "Selina, what are you doing here?"

"You wouldn't believe the week I've had. This friend of mine, Bridget, decided to build this fire suit-"

"Selina."

"Some people just don't-" She cut herself off when she looked over and saw a sparkly blue clutch. Her chest tightend. "Whoes is that?"

"Sorry, I got lost on the way back from the…" A blond in a fancy blue dress walked into the room. Since when does Bruce hang out with other people, much less girls? "Hello." And she was so perky too.

"Hi." Cat suddenly got rather shy, well that and she didn't know yet if she wanted to rip this girls eyes out yet or not.

"Silver St. Cloud, this is my friend Selina." Her eyes widened at the label. Certainly they were more than just that. Maybe not something solid and she did disappear for a month. "Selina, this is Silver."

What type of name was that anyway? Her smile was so fake it was a wonder that He didn't see right through it. Then again he is fairly clueless with most social interactions, especially those involving females.

"Nice to meet you." Silver chirped.

"You too." She had to physically refrain herself from hissing at her and began making her way to the door, well window rather, to make her escape. She can talk to Bruce later, when this slut wasn't around.

"Are you staying for lunch?"

"No."

"Please, say you are. I just moved here and don't know too many people." She turned to the very anxious boy beside her. "Bruce, why don't you tell Alfred to set another place for lunch? Come on. It will be fun."

Bruce was caught off guard, as his eyes scanned over his old friend. She seemed to be doing well, no visible injuries. Selina shook her head to decline the offer, but Bruce decided it best to inform Alfred. If only to keep her around a bit longer.

Once their host left the room Cat could feel a chill run through her from the cold gaze in the other girl's eyes.

"Well, it's just us girls. Let me give you a little advice. You come around here again, well, that would be bad, for you."

"Hum, who the Hell are you?"

"I'm Bruce's friend. His _only_ friend." She took a whiff of Cat. Witch was pretty weird. "And you're a piece of gutter trash. Now tell me, would anyone miss you if you were just gone? I didn't think so."

"I told Alfred." Bruce's eyes scanned over his two guests. They were calculating and observant, but Selina caught a bit of worry in his deep brown eyes when they locked with her, most likely frazzled, wide green ones. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing, just girl stuff." Silver answered and Cat decided that she did want to claw at those pretty blues. Rip them straight from her sockets and feed them to one of her many feline friends with a side of milk.


End file.
